


Chug

by onyxblk



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dom Hannibal, M/M, Mild Puppy Play, Oral Sex, Sub Will, Urination, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxblk/pseuds/onyxblk
Summary: And now Will tries to desperately to keep his mouth wide, pushing his tongue out to let Hannibal's cock rest against it. Hot droplets of semen were slowly coming out, igniting his tastebuds, but it wasn't enough.He couldn't say please, couldn't beg. Good boys were patient and didn't demand.





	

"Open your mouth wider, William."

Hannibal's cock was heavy in his mouth, his tongue nearly numb from the pressure. He tries to adjust, to move his jaw and take more in, but it seemed impossible to accommodate to the girth. Will could feel the tightness in the back of his throat, the clench and release of his gag reflex working against Hannibal's continuous push. He wanted to take it though. He wanted it _so bad_. He wanted to be such a good boy for the man in front of him, and how else was he suppose to show it if not by taking his cock? 

_Good boy_ , Hannibal had said when he landed on his knees. The collar had clicked into place, the noise grounding Will into the moment, the leather pressing into his skin with finality. _That's it, William, stick your tongue out. Lick just the tip_. The anticipation had burned in his gut. The taste of precum still flooded on his tongue, the stench of Hannibal's cock would be in his memory for days. Just the tip, he said, and Will had tongued at the slit of Hannibal's cock. The foreskin had bumped against his lips with every tug Hannibal gave, guiding his cock along the slick muscle and pumping it with a steady rhythm.

The taste in his mouth became saltier with each passing moment. Would Hannibal cum in his mouth, would he make Will drink all of it? It was so salty, so _warm_. Maybe he was going to give Will an extra treat for being such a _good boy_. 

Will felt a new wave of arousal surge through his system at the thought. He loved nights like that, getting two treats for being extra good. He didn't get them as often as he'd like - he didn't deserve them, he wasn't this well behaved all the time. But tonight had been special. Hannibal broke out his favorite wine. He had pushed back the curls on Will's forehead, looked at him with such endearance and fondness. 

_You did so well at the dinner party tonight, William. You were such a good boy. And good boys get treats, don't they?_

With each swallow and each pour, Hannibal had teased Will. He drank with purpose instead of for leisure. 

And now Will tries to desperately to keep his mouth wide, pushing his tongue out to let Hannibal's cock rest against it. Hot droplets of semen were slowly coming out, igniting his tastebuds, but it wasn't enough.

He couldn't say please, couldn't beg. Good boys were patient and didn't demand.

"My good boy," Hannibal whispers, letting out a soft grunt as he came on Will's tongue. Will laps at it eagerly, ravenous and waiting for more. There had to be more. A full bottle of wine and Will barely had a quarter of a glass between the two of them.

And _oh_ , Will could feel it then. A small gush of salted heat rushed into his mouth as soon as he had swallowed Hannibal's cum. The tanginess caught him off guard but he welcomed it regardless. He teases the slit of Hannibal's cock, just like before, catches another drop of urine that lingered against it.

 _Open wider_ , Hannibal had said and gave a harsh tug on the leash. And now Will pushes his tongue back under Hannibal's cock and looks up at the man.

 _Please_ , he thought. He was so parched.

The flood of golden liquid came in easy at first. The rush of it was calm. Will works his throat, lets the piss gather before swallowing. The collar put a strain on his throat, but the discomfort was ignored. He kept gulping and gulping as the stream got more intense. Hannibal controlled the flow with such reserve, his gaze never leaving Will's blissful, half lidded expression. 

He loves this part. He loved feeling like a man in the desert who had just discovered water for the first time in days. Will wanted to suck on Hannibal's cock, wanted to suck the piss right out of him and greedily drink his fill. He felt so much fuller now, his own bladder already ached from the anticipation for later. 

The comfortable weight settled inside of him as the stream teetered off. Hannibal doesn't reprimand him for closing his lips around the head of his cock, suckling the last few drops from the slit and giving a few gentle licks to catch as much as he could.

Will feels Hannibal brush back his bangs like he had done earlier after dinner, glances up to see him giving him another fond look before tugging on the lease that was attached to his collar.

"My good boy," He says, and Will lets the warmth of his words and his release wash over him from the inside out.

**Author's Note:**

> What is Hannibal's favorite wine anyway? Google did not give me any straight answers. But then again I wasn't using it for any straight purposes....


End file.
